Ah, Come On!
by SevenDances
Summary: Zelos looked down at her. Sheena mumbled under her breath. She swore he was the only man who could pull off Puppy Eyes. Giving a quick look around she latched her hands behind her and gave the Chosen a small kiss on the cheek, But, apparently Zelos had a different idea. At the last moment he turned his head and the kiss landed on his lips. He took off, wanting to escape her wrath.


**I've decided. I must do a Tales of Symphonia story. And the thing is...Christmas is in two weeks! I'm so excited! I love this holiday the best! The smell of the house, the snow, and music! I love the Christmas music that plays. And that's how this story was born. I was inspired by the song Last Christmas by Cascada. Hope you enjoy! NOT TO FORGET! THERE IS AN OC IN HERE AND HE IS IMPORTANT, DON'T WHINE! AND THIS IS 4 YEARS AFTER TOS. THEREFORE ZELOS IS 26 AND SHEENA IS 23. I ALSO KNOW MY INFO ON THE MONSTERS ARE WRONG. I COULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AND SO I JUST MADE STUFF UP. ANOTHER THING, I PROMISE THE SUMMARY HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA.**

* * *

"Masayuki!"

The young man froze. The hairs on the back of his neck raised, and the color drained from his face. He could practically feel his stomach drop, which, of course, did not actually happen, but it sure felt like it. Carefully, very carefully, he turned around and faced the woman behind him. She was so beautiful. The way her sleek, black hair spiked in it's pony tail, it was incredible, her height gave her the appearance of solid grace . Her brown eyes twitched with anger, which, in turn, brought the boy back to reality.

"Lady Sheena, what're doing here? I-I thought you were back at the village..." Masayuki squeaked.

"I was... until Orochi spotted you during his outing in Meltokio. Care to tell me why you're here?" Sheena's arms crossed, landing in one of her famous stances.

Sweat began to form a thin layer on his forehead. "Well, uh, um-"

"Speak clearly, you are a ninja, do not stutter."

Masayuki straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "I heard about a contest at the Coliseum. The holiday one. Defeat 50 montsers and win 100,000 gald."

"Masayuki, you are fourteen, you are no where near capable to win that contest-"

Masayuki was feeling a little brave and interrupted the Chief of Mizuho. "Yeah, but your friends Genis and Presea helped save the world when they were twelve! Why can't I compete in the contest? They won't let me die!"

"But, back then they had six people to protect them, you'll be alone. And besides, when your parents passed five years ago I promised to protect you," Sheena began. "I know your skills, I know the skills of the monsters at the Coliseum, they will best you before you even begin."

Masayuki felt his chest ache. The lack of faith from Sheena made him angry. He had planned on winning the money for her. He wanted to give her the best Christmas he could give her. Who was she to stop him? In a puff of smoke he was gone. Sheena was left in the Commoner's Quarter waving away the smoke.

"This wasn't supposed to be this difficult!"

* * *

"Bud~!" Zelos whined.

Lloyd looked back at the whining man. "Look, I know you just woke up, but I really need your help."

Lloyd literally dragged the older man through the doors of the Coliseum. It appears that the duo is also here to join the contest. What a enthralling spectacle this will be.

"Come on, wake up. Let's go to the contestants section."

Zelos straightened up and rearranged his clothes. "All right, Bud, just don't forget our deal."

"Yeah, yeah, a night out, and I'll pay, I got it."

The woman at the front desk took their money and gave them their numbers. 8, they were the eighth to go and show the crowd their skills. Two knights opened the door for them. The stairs that led to the stands were surprisingly bright.

Not many people were in the stands. Maybe a few soldiers with their friends, but that's all. It also seems that they're the last people to compete. Lloyd led Zelos to the front row and they looked down into the stadium. One young man stood there with the emcee off to the side. Lloyd knew that they were late, but not this late.

"Welcome, welcome! Today we have competitors from far and wide to win that 100,000 gald. As you all know, Christmas is nearing, and if you win this, all that money will go towards your children's gifts or the best night of your life! Now, I introduce our first contestant! Masayuki The Rookie from Mizuho!"

Zelos's ears perked at the name. "Hey, isn't that the brat Sheena takes care of?"

Lloyd made that famous face of his, the one he does when he can't remember something. "Ain't he like nine though?"

"Exactly, why would Sheena let him participate? Something doesn't add up." Zelos added.

Lloyd nodded and both looked on at the occuring match. Masayuki was currently fighting a Giant Bee. These massive bees are known to live around the Iselia area. They are very hot tempered, but also very weak.

Zelos leaned back into his seat, it would probably take a while.

As Masayuki began his twelveth match, he began to tire. The Sea Dragon was small, but fast and powerful. It landed a tail lash to Masayuki's stomach. The impact broke through the fabric of his clothes and his skin. The tip of the Sea Dragon's tail sank into his side, kind of like a hook. Blood began to pour out the new stab wound, but the Sea Dragon wasn't finished. It opened it's jaws and it's teeth began to glow green. It was getting ready for a Poison Bite. It's teeth latched onto Masayuki's shoulder.

"Masayuki!"

The woozy boy looked up and saw a blur of purple, pink, and black in the stands. "Lady Sheena!"

Back up in the stands Lloyd was shaking Zelos awake. Red hair was flying everywhere, similar to his head. "Zelos! Wake _up!_ Sheena's here! _Look!_ Do ya see her? _**Zelos!"**_

The previous Chosen of Tethe'alla started flailing his arms around when Lloyd brought him to the railing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch what you're doing, Lloyd!"

"But, look Sheena's here!" Lloyd yelled.

Just as he was going to zoom through the mass of people, Zelos stuck his arm out. "Wait a minute. Something's not right. The knights seem somewhat... frazzled."

The knights inside the corridor where they keep the beasts were dashing about and some even going as far as preparing a blockade. A man gave out a scream and the door fell over. Masayuki was currently at the mercy of the horde of monsters.

* * *

Sheena stood at the front of the crows of people. Currently, she was watching Masayuki get a beating from a Sea Dragon. She knew he was too inexperienced for this. Why didn't he listen to her? Her fuming clouded her vision, and she didn't see what was going on until people let out girly shrieks. One look down at the battlefield quenched her curiosity. There stood Masayuki, in front of a growing pile of monsters. Her heart dropped and she didn't hesitate to jump down and help the kid out.

It looked like she wasn't the only one who thought about helping Masayuki, because two men began to follow her. One in bright red, and the other in... pink. The flashy red jacked and the tacky pink vest only meant two people: Zelos and Lloyd. She was so happy to see them, but now was seriously not the time for nostalgic memories.

"Nice to see you, My Beloved Banshee!" Zelos called out to Sheena when him and Lloyd caught up to her.

"Why you! I see you still haven't changed, Loudmouth!" Sheena fired back.

"Guys! Now is not the time for this! Look ahead!" Lloyd commanded.

"We'll catch up later, My Hunny. But, for now, let's kick some butt!"

Zelos unsheathed his sword and took off after Lloyd, who decided to go solo.

* * *

**Okie Dokie! We'll here's the first installment of Ah, Come On!. I hope you enjoyed that! Please Review, Favorite, Follow! I would love to hear feedback!**

** Until Next Time,**

** SevenDances.**


End file.
